Winnie the Pooh's World of Color
Winnie the Pooh's World of Color is another all-new movie by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube on March 23, 2011. A remake version of the film appears on Google Drive in June 1, 2015. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends have traveled back to Disneyland in California to see the newest attraction called "World of Color" as a surprise from Christopher Robin. Trivia *Christopher Robin , Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Louis, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kwoalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort guest star in both versions of this film. *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck guest star in the upcoming remake version of this film, making this film the first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star some additional Land Before Time allies. *Christopher Robin took Pooh and his friends to Disney's California Adventure Theme Park as a surprise. *During the villains sequence, Pooh, Littlefoot, and the others discovered the truth of Mufasa's death carried out by Scar from Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Most of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starred in this movie, which were Louis, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Terk, Tantor, and King Louie were with Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color, Genie, Sebastian, and Roger Rabbit will guest star in Bloom's World of Color, and Fu Dog, Rutt, and Tuke will guest star in Aladar's World of Color. *Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Maleficent, Chernabog, Rothbart, Rasputin, Ratigan, Tzekel-Kan, Dr. Facilier, Hexxus, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Frollo, Hades, and Scar appeared in the villains' sequence of both versions of this film. *Sharptooth and Thrax appeared only in the villains' sequence of the original version of this film, so they will now make cameos in Aladar's World of Color. *Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud appeared only in the villains' sequence of the remake version of this film. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks film to be remade. *The remake version is Daniel Esposito's first film to use the widescreen footage from The Land Before Time. *The original version was not previewed by a trailer at all, although it was previewed by two sneak peek clips. However, the upcoming remake version was previewed by a trailer featuring the Friends Montage music from Free Willy composed by the late Basil Poledouris and the finale song from the real attraction. *The original version featured When We're Human (from The Princess and the Frog) as the end credits song. However, the remake version instead featured both the closing song from the real attraction and the closing music from Fantasmic! (composed by Bruce Healey) as the end credits music. *Pooh and friends first meet the Spring Sprite during the forest segment. They will see her again in Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia 2000. Links * Winnie the Pooh's World of Color Part 1: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOZGNERE90cTM5ZlU/edit * Winnie the Pooh's World of Color Part 2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOQi1JWFlEb09RTzg/edit * Winnie the Pooh's World of Color Part 3: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOenRXNG1qOFBmczQ/edit * Winnie the Pooh's World of Color Part 4: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOZzA1eXpzRHpJVEU/edit * Winnie the Pooh's World of Color Credits: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOcGp3UjhWUFFOV2c/edit Transcript Winnie the Pooh's World of Color/TranscriptCategory:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Mystery films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Remakes